


Love Sent! Motto♡Motto PreCure

by fennieaile



Category: Fanseries - Fandom, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Anime, Fantasy, Found Family, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Precure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fennieaile/pseuds/fennieaile
Summary: Liezel Paradia, a land once known for lavish festivals, parties and celebrations, has fallen into darkness! The Incoloro Crew, led by Madam Ombretta, have launched a devastating attack!In hopes of obtaining the mythical Chroma Coffret, a magical artifact said to create miracles, Madam Ombretta and her troops invaded The Parade Castle. Armed with ancient weapons, The Incoloro crew was nearly able to steal the Chroma Coffret! Using the last of her powers, Queen Ciella of Liezel Paradia was able to banish Madam Ombretta... well at least for now...Years after the initial attack, Ciella's loyal attendant Lady Rosita (disguised as a mascot) finds Momoka Masami, a girl with the hidden potential to become a Precure. The two operate as a duo for many years, with a few attempts to have others join them that never worked.Things changed however, when Momoka had a fated meeting with a timid girl named Yuanfen Zhao. She too had the potential to become a legendary Pretty Cure! They are soon joined by two other children: Ryouta Asuka and Yuzuki Yuuta. Finally, things are looking up for Momoka and Liezel Paradia! Will Yuanfen and her friends be able to stop this conflict that's decades in the making?
Kudos: 6





	Love Sent! Motto♡Motto PreCure

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I would like to thank everyone who has supported me through this crazy ride. A special thanks goes to Strawberry Sunrise, Izzy Love, Doubleako, Tacolover, Imagination, Safgay, and Kazukowrites, who acted as my beta readers. This couldn’t have happened without you.
> 
> Even more Kudos goes out to Izzy Love/Yuni, who provided the art piece for Yuanfen’s transformation. When I first saw it, I was stunned. I’m really happy to have your great skills in this chapter, even if it is not visible on the AO3 edition. Bummer 
> 
> My final thank you goes to Nemo the Memo, for always being active in my LSMMP Chatroom on PreCure Amino, it means more to me than you know. Seeing your messages always motivated me. I hope you enjoy what I have to share.  
> There is an email written down in this chapter and yes it’s a real email, and yes you can send them a message. You never know, you might just get a response. ;)
> 
> If you are interested in learning more about LSMMP, I recommend looking on the Fancure Paradise Wiki!  
> https://fancureparadise.fandom.com/wiki/Love_Sent!_Motto%E2%99%A5Motto_Precure

Family isn't defined by whose blood you carry.

Family are the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile, and who love you no matter what. Having somewhere to go is a home. Having someone to love is a family. And having both? That's a blessing.

\------

In a forest of buildings, all eyes were on the heroine as she leaped off a rooftop and landed onto the head of the creature with grace. Flashing a smile at the entourage of cameramen following her every move, The cure dug her shiny ruby heels into the monster's nose.

"This... this wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to win _this time_!" growled the young commander of the beast.

"You say that _every week_ Ikari. Yet the outcome remains the same each time we battle. Isn't it about time that you just throw in the towel and give up?" The Precure, Cure Cœur effortlessly hopped off the beast's head, using a stream of red light coming from her gloved hands to increase her speed.

The monster slumped down, finally unconscious, giving Cure Cœur ample time to speak with her rival. She approached him calmly, expression fair yet firm."Well well well, here we are again. You beat me, C." Ikari droned.

Cœur sighed, "I'm sure you could do a bit better if you, I don't know, tried. You're stronger than your lanky appearance suggests! Maybe if you stopped hiding behind your little monster like a child then you'd stand a cha-"

"SHUT UP! Don't bother with pity or compliments either, it's not going to work this time. Just put the thing out of its misery already." The agitated boy gestured to the fallen creature as he hid his embarrassment behind a tuft of his chocolatey brown hair, further hidden by the brim of his hat.

"Fine then! I will." She muttered as she ran back towards the creature with elegant steps. Cure Coeur then summoned a wand and-

\------

**"Yuanfen, that's enough TV. The train comes in ten minutes and you can't miss it."**

Yuanfen was forced out of her trance and turned to face her mother. "B-but...it was at the good part! Cure Coeur was just about to beat the bad guy and...and-"

"Enough Yuanfen." her mother, Mitsuki snapped. "You watch that cartoon _every day_. You _know_ what happens. She'll blast the thing with her marketable wand and then win, right? "The Adventures of Cure Cœur" isn't half as cool as her real battles anyway."

"That's true but!" Yuanfen realized she had no rebuttal, "her real fights are scary..."

"No buts, you're not missing school to watch TV. I let you skip school last week. We've got to keep your attendance up so you'll pass," she muttered as she finished forming a ball of rice with the palms of her hands and placed it into Yuanfen's bento box, surrounding it with various lush veggies.

"Fine," Yuanfen moaned as she plodded to her mother, accepting defeat. "Honey, I know it's your birthday today but you really _can't_ skip today," Mitsuki paused, placing the bento box into Yuanfen's pink school bag. "The Precure Festival is tonight and I need to make sure the plaza is cleaned up and decorated. Y'know... janitor things! Trust me, it's not fun. I _wish_ I was going to school today."

Yuanfen began to imagine what her mother's day would entail. Picking up other people's trash, hauling around chairs, and hanging streamers from street lamps. Mitsuki was probably right, she'd _hate_ it.

"Yuanfen...Fennie? Earth to Fennie!!" Mitsuki called out, falling on deaf ears. Hesitantly, she poked her daughter's nose, startling her. "You were lost in thought again, weren't you?"

Yuanfen merely blushed, unable to defend herself.

"Y'know what..." Mitsuki hesitated, "here's my good luck charm. It will make the school day magical, I promise."

She carefully plucked a hairpin from her wild orange curls. It was a traditional Chinese hairpin shaped like a lotus flower. It was made of a shiny metal that glistened in the light. The petals of the lotus were made of crystalline gems. "Your dad gave it to me on our wedding day. It's not very fancy, but if it will give you enough courage to last the day, I want you to take it."

Flustered, Yuanfen slowly took the pin from Mitsuki and placed it in her frizzy black hair. Her mother grinned and straightened out the metal lotus for her. "See honey, you're so pretty. Who wouldn't want to be friends with a pretty girl like you," Mitsuki giggled.

"Shoot, I forgot about something!" She muttered as she opened her purse and shuffled through the items inside. After tearing it apart, she grinned and pulled out an envelope. She excitedly flaunted it, "before I go, can you promise me somethin' Fennie?"

Although the idea of keeping a promise made her nervous, as most things did, she nodded.

"So you know the Precure Festival, right? I know you want to go, but I can only let you if you keep this promise." Mitsuki laid the envelope on the table and slid it towards Yuanfen. "I want you to invite two other people. You need some friends, Fennie. There are three tickets in there and I want _all three_ of them to be used tonight."

Yuanfen looked at her mother, and then down at the envelope. She couldn't NOT go to the festival! Precure was everything to her. And a chance to meet THE Cure Cœur?! That's not a chance she'd get again. As reluctant as she was to accept her offer, she had to!

"...Alright," Yuanfen peeped.

"Everyone loves the Precure, so just find some classmates to bring with you. Try and start a conversation with some kids your age for once. I know it's difficult but you've got this, Pumpkin."

Mitsuki peered at her watch, a grimace forming across her rosy lips. "I've gotta head out for work now. Sweetie, can you handle the subway yourself?"

Yuanfen gave a silent nod. Though she was nervous about the subway system, she was finally ten! Now was her chance to prove that she could handle things on her own. Besides she had her mom's hairpin now, surely it would keep her safe and bring good luck.

She donned a confident, albeit fragile, smile as Mitsuki dashed out the door.

Only after Mitsuki was far away, did Yuanfen realize what she had done to herself. The subway...ALONE? An immense sense of dread hovered over her and she started to panic. Yuanfen peeked out the door to the apartment and frantically scanned the hallway for anyone or anything that could assist her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Yuanfen noticed a small brunet with poor posture staring back at her. In his hand were two small sunshine yellow satchels and in the other, two yellow hats. He seemed rather uncomfortable, clearly struggling to hold it all. Yuanfen remembered the boy as someone from her class, Ryouta Asuka. She hadn't spoken to him despite their status as neighbors. To her, he seemed rather unapproachable. He never smiled and seemed to always have a scowl permanently etched onto his face.

She glanced at the boy again, worried. He seemed annoyed for some reason and Yuanfen, despite her better judgment, couldn't stand to see the boy struggle any longer. Hesitantly, she decided to take action; "Uhm... Asuka, do you need help?"

Caught off guard, Ryouta's face contorted and his eyes opened wide. He could only manage to nod sheepishly.

'I guess he's just as nervous as I am...' She thought as she carefully took half of his load. The two of them stood there for a moment, silent. Yuanfen wanted to say something to him, but she barely knew Asuka. What would a boy like him want to talk about? Surely if she spoke, it would only bother him. Soon enough, she was pulled out of her thoughts by obnoxious screams coming from his apartment.

**"Ryouuuutaaa, I need you to tie my shoes!"**

**"Ryouta!! I can't find my bento!"**

Chaotic voices rang through the ears of the two of the children, completely destroying their awkward silence. Ryouta let out an exhausted groan before glancing at Yuanfen.

"Those are... my sisters. I need to go." He mumbled with a gesture to his door before dropping the items he was holding and returning to his apartment.

'That's the first time I've heard him speak..' Yuanfen giggled to herself. 'His voice is so... cute. Maybe he really ISN'T intimidating.'

\------

Soon enough, Yuanfen had made her way to the subway. Only by following Asuka and his two sisters on their morning commute was she able to find her way.

Sitting down on an empty seat, Yuanfen thought back to the envelope her mother had given her. She shuddered at the thought of having to find people to attend the festival with.

Yuanfen had always struggled with other people, and she could never really understand why. Everyone in class made it seem... so easy. She could never quite hold her attention long enough to listen in on others' conversations, nonetheless contribute to them. Even when she did, she'd often find herself talking until everyone got tired of listening. So she had simply found it easier to just stay by herself.

Her dolls were good enough company. She could talk to her dolls about whatever she wanted for as long as she wanted, and never had to worry about being a bother.

She remained lost in thoughts about the strangest of things until the train came to a screeching halt. Yuanfen's small body jerked backward, sending her stumbling into another passenger who glared at her, unamused. Unlike Yuanfen, Ryouta was prepared for the sudden stop and steadily readied his sisters to exit the subway.

_**"Sunrise Subway has now stopped in Central Kaleidoscope City. Please hold on tight to your belongings while exiting. Next Stop: Kaleidoscope City Hall."** _

Yuanfen followed the advice, but it seems that Ryouta Asuka didn't. So focused on his siblings, it seemed as though Ryouta paid little mind to himself and his surroundings. Yuanfen watched in horror as a piece of paper fluttered to the ground... right from his pocket.

"Asuka you dro-"

It was too late. He was gone, the poor boy was far too busy chasing after the hyper preschoolers to even notice what he'd lost. Yuanfen tried her best to not look at the paper as to not invade Asuka's personal space, but it was fruitless. Her curiosity took control and Yuanfen snuck in a peek as she walked towards the school.

_**The Precure Memorial is hosting an event to celebrate the sixth anniversary of the appearance of Cure Cœur!!** _

_**Events will include appearances by many of Kaleidoscope City's most famous celebrities, along with the legendary Cure Cœur herself!!!** _

_**Refreshments will be served on the property.** _

_**October 3rd, 20xx** _

_**4:00-8:00 pm** _

'The Precure Festival? Asuka is interested in that? Maybe I could ask him-' Yuanfen started to contemplate the logistics of asking someone like him to a festival. He doesn't talk much, which was a plus (at least for Yuanfen) but she'd feel so bad just inviting Ryouta and not his sisters, Emiri and Rie. Wait...

Yuanfen was fortunate enough to have three tickets, and there were three of them. With an excited smile, Yuanfen carefully placed her tickets between the creases of Ryouta's paper and slid it in her bag for later.

'Hopefully, they have fun!' Yuanfen thought as she continued her trek to school. She was so excited for them that something important didn't even cross her mind. 

**If she gave all three tickets away, she wouldn't have one for herself.**

\------ **  
**

Though the headquarters of the Incoloro Attack Squad was dark and gloomy, the spirits of those living there were high and cheerful. The leader of the group, Madam Ombretta, had called for her lackeys to come to her office with the promise of good news. Now, three of them waited impatiently as Ombretta fiddled with the items on her desk.

"It's Cœur's special day! Who wants to beat her senseless this week?" Ombretta cooed as she lifted some lab equipment onto the table in front of her. She thrust a white lab coat over her slender shoulders and slapped a pair of goggles over her cold, crimson eyes.

Hearing her words, a boy with striking red eyes waved his arms for Ombretta's attention, "ME! ME! ME! I'LL DO IT!"

She groaned, "No, Ikari. You're _still_ grounded, remember? You need to stop sending letters to the outside world. You almost got us all caught."

He slouched back down into his chair, "I know, I know. I'll stop. But I don't get it, James wrote letters too and you didn't ground HIM!"

"James is a child. You should know better. You're what, 12?." She retorted, pursing her lips, "Besides, James doesn't know how to _send them_. He just shoves the papers into the mailbox without an address." She ignored her comrade's angry response. (For he was 14, not 12.) Her mind was fully focused on her devious experiment. Scattered across the table were various flasks, filled with liquids of every color. After taking a few measurements, she eventually took some of the contents from a few of the flasks and combined them in another. With a maniacal smile draped across her lips, she placed the flask over a boiler and watched the hue change to a bloody red.

Ikari stared at her creation too, "What are you even doing anyway? Seems kinda sus."

"Smart people things!!" A man excitedly intercepted. "Because Miss Ombretta is smart... and Hiro isn't." The man called Hiro was a burly man, with a mop of messy auburn hair resting on his head.

"We know." Another interrupted: A slender brunette with an attractive figure, which perfectly matched her seductive mannerisms.

Ombretta smiled, "Creating a special potion just for Coeur's anniversary, of course. It will power up our Scouts and give them the power to finally defeat her," she boasted.

"Why didn't you make this years ago, then?" the brunette, Elizabeth, inquired.

"I didn't have the ingredients."

"What kind of ingredients? We can afford anything you'd need. We're in steady contact with Giedrius and they've got everything you'd need-"

Ombretta rudely interrupted, "What I needed was the blood of a precure."

**The Villains.exe have stopped working.**

"How the hell did you even get her blood?" Ikari asked her, in shock. He was all in favor of watching Cœur bleed and all, but this is gross.

Ombretta grinned and held up a scrap of red fabric, "I found this after a battle a few weeks ago. A piece of Cœur's skirt, which happened to have some dried blood on it."

The group exchanged concerned looks amongst themselves until Elizabeth calmly approached Ombretta and tenderly placed her soft palms on her shoulders, "I know we're villains and all... but dear Philomena that is disgusting. We have standards, darling."

Ombretta pushed her comrade away, sending her stumbling backward. "Think I care about your stupid standards? Do you want to win or not?" She hissed.

Hiro swiftly caught Elizabeth and turned to Ombretta, wishing to alleviate her rage, "M-Miss Ombretta is devoted! Just like Hiro!" His words shook with terror just as his body was.

Ombretta groaned, "since Hiro is the only one who's nice to me, he'll do it. He'll get the satisfaction of killing her."

Ikari looked at her, wide-eyed, "WHAT? You can't be serious-"

"I am COMPLETELY serious."

Hiro himself seemed apprehensive, "but... Hiro isn't smart, Miss Ombretta."

"You don't need a brain to beat someone senseless," Ombretta announced gleefully, her menacing voice ringing through the ears of her comrades.

\------

The school Yuanfen attended was a special one. Made for the elites of Kaleidoscope City, only the richest or those with scholarships could attend. However, Yuanfen herself wasn't wealthy nor smart. When she asked her mother about how she was able to attend such a prestigious institution, Mitsuki merely said: "I have connections." Whatever that meant. One thing Yuanfen knew for sure, however, was that the one thing that was bigger than the pockets of people attending were their egos.

As Yuanfen passed through the gates, she took in her surroundings. No matter how many times she passed through those iron gates, the feeling of awe would never go away. Asahi Private Elementary School was a large complex guarded by lavish gardens of blushful roses, fuchsia peonies, and sunkissed marigolds. Yuanfen had a particular fondness for the peonies that grew by the west wing. She had spent many hours surrounded by the flowers as she brushed her dolls' hair. (Dolls that she wasn't supposed to bring along by order of her mother, who claimed that they were distracting her from making friends.)

Yuanfen eventually made it to her classroom. At first, going to her class without getting lost was an achievement. But as the years went on, Yuanfen had made a habit of following the same group of students on their journey. Though it was good for getting there on time, it wasn't ideal for her independence.

Classroom 5-B was the same as it always was. Loud. Today, all the students were crowded around one of their own. A girl no taller than Yuanfen was the center of their attention. She didn't seem any different from the rest of them. At least not enough to warrant all the eyes upon her. She looked just like everyone else, what's so special about her?. The girl was wearing the same uniform as every other girl at the school: a brown sweater over a white blouse with a brown skirt that rested shortly above her knees. The only difference Yuanfen could see was her tights: They were black with one leg being covered in white stars and the other being covered in stripes of the same hue. Weird.

Only one student wasn't drawn to the girl. Nestled in a corner of the classroom by the backpacks was a lone child, silently reading a book. The boy Yuanfen had seen only moments earlier: Ryouta Asuka. On his face was an uncharacteristically cheeky grin as if he was desperately trying to hold back from laughing. Yuanfen quietly approached him, soon noticing the cause of his smile. He had hidden a magazine behind his book! It was flipped to an article called: **"Top Ten Incoloro Crew Epic Fails! Featuring Pictures!"**

"Asuka? You... um... dropped this earlier," she mumbled, extending her hand towards the brunet. Ryouta's skin flushed to a cherry red and he swiftly swiped the flyer from her hands. "Thank you," he replied, bashfully. The conversation had gotten off to an awkward start, sure, but this was her chance to keep her promise to her mother. Though she could no longer bring two other people to the festival, she could try to make a friend. Besides, Yuanfen wanted to see some _epic Incoloro Crew fails._

"Um, do you mind if I uh, sat next to you? I wanna read the a-article too."

His eyes widened and he nodded excitedly, "Sure!!" Ryouta made room for her and gestured for her to sit. Little did Yuanfen know that Ryouta had never had company in school before.

Soon enough the two were sitting side by side, happily conversing about their mutual interest in the Precure. The two even shared a few laughs, brought forth by the article. Plenty of pictures were dancing across the pages of hilarious defeats and enraged expressions, all taken at the most unflattering of angles.

Ryouta was friendlier than Yuanfen had expected him to be. The normally aloof boy warmed up to her astonishingly fast. Without much thought, Ryouta had started to call her not by Zhao, but rather by her first name. Of course, she preferred being called by her first name rather than her surname but never thought the classmate who'd be the first to call her by her first name would be the boy that once scared her.

"Yuanfen, If you were a Precure what powers would you want to have?" Ryouta inquired, his voice shaking slightly as he spoke. She pondered for a moment, the thought had never even crossed her mind.

"I think I'd just want the same powers as Cure Cœur!"

Ryouta seemed slightly disappointed with her response, "really? I'm sure you could come up with something better than tha-"

A voice cooed from the equidistant of the crowd of enraptured children: "Hey hey, everybody!" Yuanfen and Ryouta were pulled from their conversation and turned their eyes to the group, "I got the GamerStation 6 yesterday!"

Ryouta groaned aloud and returned to his article, "Yuanfen, Yuuta's bragging again. Ignore it." He tugged at the sleeve of her sweater, but Yuanfen remained fixated on the girl, now known to her as Yuuta.

The fellow students stared at her in disbelief and awe as she spoke, "woah Yuuta, that's so cool! Didn't it come out like, yesterday or something?"

"Heck yeah! My dad came home from work with it!" she boasted with a confident smile.

A skeptical student arose, "I thought it was impossible to find. The stores are completely out of stock already. Your father would have needed to camp outside the store until opening to get o-"

"It's t-totally true!" Yuzuki responded defensively.

Doubt. That's new. Never had a person questioned the stories Yuzuki Yuuta told. Fortunately for her, the teacher called the class to begin before her lies were torn further apart. Ryouta helped Yuanfen up with a sheepish smile and the two went to their seats.

\------

The school day was long and tiring. School was far from kind to Yuanfen. Numbers were like a foreign language, Japanese was too complicated, and Phys Ed made her legs burn with pain. No wonder she wanted to skip school that morning. It was such a miserable way to spend a birthday! Yuanfen now sat face to face with her mother at the kitchen table. She awkwardly ate her apple slices while her mother scrubbed the dishes, hoping that the inevitable conversation wouldn't occur.

Briefly pausing from her work, Mitsuki shattered their silence, "Yuanfen, why are you being so quiet? It's not like you to be so under the weather, especially on a day like today. Is something wrong?"

At that moment, she nearly spat out her apple slice. This guilt was _killing_ her. To disappoint her mother or lie to her: those were her options, and she liked neither. Mitsuki Zhao was a perceptive woman, if she were to lie, she'd surely tell by Yuanfen's face alone. Parent's intuition never fails. The smartest thing to do was to just get it out of the way, but that didn't calm her nerves.

"Listen, uh, mom. I'm really sorry but I, uhm... I... I GAVE ALL THREE TICKETS AWAY!! Yuanfen cried, tears flowing down her rosy cheeks. Though she was relieved to get it off her chest, she was terrified of her mother's reaction.

"...Okay? That's not a big deal." Mitsuki replied nonchalantly, still fully focused on the dishes. .

"MOMMA I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY- Wait what? You're not mad?"

Mitsuki pivoted on her heels and patted Yuanfen's head, leaving behind soapy bubbles, "why would I be? That's very generous of you."

"Really? But I wasted your money!" Yuanfen sniffed.

Mitsuki merely laughed, as she pulled off her rubber gloves and reached for her purse. With a cheeky grin she pulled out three more envelopes, "I get these suckers for FREE! They're like Halloween candy for me and my coworkers, we have a bunch."

"Really? You're really not mad?" Yuanfen chirped.

"I already told you I am not mad, Yuanfen. Don't sweat it. After all, I'm proud of you. I didn't know I raised such a generous daughter!" Mitsuki said as she untied her apron and hung it on the wall. "C'mon Fennie, we've gotta make you look pretty to meet Cure Cœur!"

\------

After an hour of Mitsuki playing with makeup with Yuanfen as her canvas, they headed for the memorial. Rather than taking the subway again, The Zhaos took a bus. Fortunately, the Precure Memorial was not far from their home. Yuanfen peered at her parents. They were being boring: Mitsuki seemed to be dealing with last-minute preparations over email while Ju-Long seemed immersed in a novel.

Yuanfen fiddled with her thumbs aimlessly and sighed. She was bored. _Very_ bored. Her mind was racing at a feverish pace, unable to stop. Even when there was nothing for her to focus her mind on.

She started looking around at the people on the bus. Most of them seemed to be doing the same things as Yuanfen's parents. Checking their phones, reading books... Being boring adults.

One person did catch her eye though. A girl sitting closeby with striking orange hair. The look on her face was one Yuanfen knew all too well. Fear. Panic. Dread.

**All of the worst emotions.**

Though talking to new people scared her, Yuanfen couldn't stand to see this poor girl suffer in silence. She tapped her mother's shoulder, pulling her attention away from her emails, "Momma, can I sit over there?" Mitsuki looked where she was pointing, immediately _recognizing_ her. Deeming her a safe partner, she nodded. Yuanfen then waited for the bus to stop and swiftly took her seat next to the girl.

Mustering up her courage, Yuanfen called out to her, "h-hey are you okay?"

The girl perked up, frantically wiping her tears away with her sleeve. She pursed her lips and quickly flashed a cheerful smile at Yuanfen.

"Oh, yes! I'm totally fine. Thank you for asking." She croaked, her voice wavering. The girl's voice was a mature one, beautiful even. Like the big sister Yuanfen never had. She was wearing a cute striped shirt that matched her deep crimson eyes and her pair of overalls that had pockets shaped like hearts. Yuanfen wanted to comment on how pretty she was, but didn't feel it was appropriate.

Despite the girl's honorable attempt, Yuanfen could immediately see through her facade, "You looked really scared," She said in an uncharacteristically blunt manner.

"Was it _that_ obvious?" She chuckled shyly, "I uhm- have to do some public speaking tonight for... uhm- _SCHOOL_. Yes, I'm presenting a project for school tonight."

"V-very scary... I hate presenting." Yuanfen trailed off, "whenever I need to present in school... my words mix up like alphabet soup."

The girl held back laughter, "That is the cutest analogy I've heard in a while. But I feel the same way. I'm just so... Afraid of making myself look like a fool in front of so many people." Her expression started to change ever so slightly. Having someone to talk to had alleviated her fears, "oh! I'm Momoka by the way. Momoka Masami."

"I'm Yuanfen Zhao. It's a pleasure to meet you."

'So polite..' Momoka pondered. She couldn't help but smile at the small child. Her innocence was charming to her, "are you going to the festival?" Momoka inquired.

Yuanfen's eyes twinkled, "yes!! My mom works there! I w-want to meet Cure Cœur!"

"I-I see..." Momoka's cheeks flushed to a cherry red but tried to remain calm, "My school is near the park. Maybe I'll go to the Festival afterward."

"You should meet Cure Cœur too!"

Momoka laughed sheepishly, "I'll try..."

\------

Yuanfen watched the podium with excited eyes. In mere moments, her idol, Cure Cœur would address the public. Ju-long sat by her side while Mitsuki worked behind the scenes. Across from them was the strange girl from class, Yuzuki Yuuta. She was sitting beside her parents, the three of them plucking popcorn from a large tub. From the corner of her eye, Yuanfen spotted Ryouta and his two siblings sitting together. Seems like he found her gift.

Yuanfen kept her eyes peeled for the redhead from the bus. She seemed really sad, and one thing Yuanfen knew for sure was that a meeting with Cure Cœur could make anyone feel better. Impatience lurked at the back of her mind, however, for it had been a solid ten minutes by this point and Cure Cure Cœur wasn't anywhere to be seen. Her mind wandered all over, from the lush trees providing shade to the fountain that was so far away that she could barely see the water gracefully flowing from it. Yuanfen had spent many hours tossing her allowance into that very fountain. Her mom said that it was magic, but not one of her wishes had come true. It was a scam, she had better ways to spend her allowance. Like new dolls or Cure Cœur Trading Cards. She was still missing that one ultra rare holographic card, and it was KILLING HER.

Backstage, there was an issue. A BIG issue. Cure Cœur hadn't shown up.. Mitsuki was frantically searching for her, but despite looking far and wide, Cœur was nowhere to be found. Most of the staff were at a loss, her identity was a close-kept secret even to them, so it's not like they could just call her. All they could do was desperately wait.

\------

Momoka Masami found herself across the street at the local Cat Cafe, Ivy's Place, getting a pep talk from a friend. The two of them sat at a table by the large windows overlooking the memorial. Roaming across the floor were a myriad of cats of every color, and scattered across the room were toys and large structures for them to play with.

"Listen, Momo, You're no chicken. Whatever you've got to tackle today, I know you can do it." Her friend, Quinn Solace, before taking a sip of her Latte. She bent down, caught one of the many cats, and placed it on Momoka's lap, "even Fluffnugget believes in you-"

The cat seemed unsatisfied with Momoka and hopped off of her lap before Quinn could finish her sentence. Perhaps it felt her fear.

Momoka laughed shyly, "Fluffnugget does not believe in me, apparently."

She scowled, **"THAT BRATTY SON OF A-"**

Quinn, it's fine. Don't worry about it," Momoka sighed.

"Of course I'm gonna worry, Momo. You're never this... out of it, y'know?" She replied. "Please, Momoka, if there's something up, tell me. If someone hurt ya, I'll beat them up personally."

"Quinn..."

"I have a pair of brass knuckles in my backpack," she boasted, pointing to her bag that rested against the wall.

"YOU WHAT?" Momoka stared at her friend, mortified.

"It's a joke, Mok." Quinn giggled as she stood up, "You never fall for my jokes. You're OUT of it. Maybe some coffee will put some spring in your step. Your favorite coffee is Mocha, right?"

"Yeah, but you really don't have to-"

"I'll be sure to add extra caffeine, just for you! I'll be right back... Ciaooo!" Quinn scurried off into the kitchen, where Momoka couldn't follow. She turned to face the window, her eyes laying on the scene of the Precure Memorial.

Seeing it reminded her of how much of a coward she was. A complete coward. If a little girl could beat her fears and present to her class, then she should be able to go onto that stage and say that dang speech. Yet instead, she was sitting in a cafe surrounded by cats that wanted nothing to do with her. She was letting everybody down and she knew it. It seems like the cats knew it too.

\------

Hiro was hiding behind a tree at the park, cellphone in hand. His nerves were all over the place. First day jitters.

"Unmei, Hiro really doesn't know how to do this." He moaned aloud.

Hiro could sense frustration on the other line, "you've gotta be kidding me. You're SUCH a coward."

"Takes one to know one," Hiro whispered.

As dumb as both Ikari and Hiro could be, Ikari was much more perceptive, "Heard that. Just get out there and fight before I break outta here and do it myself."

"Don't, Unmei! You'll only get grounded again... or worse." Hiro stammered, "Hiro doesn't want little bro Unmei to get hurt! Hiro will do the fighting if you are smart and stay home."

Ikari seemed profoundly offended and raised his voice at Hiro, "Are you implying that I'm WEAK? Are you implying that I can't handle whatever Ombretta would do if she found out? I can take it. Totally "

"Unmei..." Hiro mumbled. Deep down both of them knew Ikari was wrong. Neither of them could ever stand a chance against that woman. "I'm doing it, Unmei! Hiro will fight that Precure and win, Hiro promises! So don't worry!"

"Don't fucking screw up or I'm stealing your action figures and burning them to a crisp."

**"UNMEI!"**

"Fine, Fine. I won't. Just get to work, before I change my mind...Dipshit."

"Buh-Bye!" Hiro hung up the phone and glanced towards the crowd. Hiro was nervous, despite signing up for this job by his own volition. He had to follow her orders, regardless of his personal feelings. His fears and worries didn't matter to Ombretta, all she cared about was getting the job done.

Hiro inched his way towards the crowd, pondering a plan of attack. He had a powered-up Chromadevil Orb on hand, all he needed to do was toss it like a water balloon and it would burst. According to Ombretta, Chromadevils were created to steal the emotions of humans and convert them to energy for her experiments. None of the generals knew what these experiments really _were,_ but they followed their master anyway If they didn't, who knows what would happen? Something caught his eye towards the edge of the park: A basketball hoop. Maybe it wouldn't be as scary if he turned it into a game. If he focused really hard and used his enhanced strength, he could _probably_ get it through the hoop from here.

He imagined his basketball hoop from home, with his mother watching from her window. Taking a deep breath, Hiro readied an overhand throw while his strength powers began to course through his muscles. "Ready... Steady..."

"GO!"

**Hiro had really poor aim.**

The orb landed right on the stage and burst on impact. Cold, dark beams were born from it and they began to slowly swirl and twist into various shapes until it made the rough shape of a figure. The people watched in horror as the light settled and the sky around the park turned to a gross, muddy green.

In the place of the orb, there was now a hideous beast. It let out an ear-shattering cry as it barrelled towards the civilians. People ran for cover in every direction, it was complete chaos, like a herd of sheep running from a fierce wolf. Even Hiro joined in, fading into the crowd to avoid suspicion. Maybe he could hide out in a comic book shop, or buy a new action figure. His ones at home were in jeopardy.

As the violence raged on, Ryouta grabbed his sister's hands and made a run for it. Eventually the three of them found themselves under a set of bleachers. Safe, for now. Still holding tightly to his sister's hands with sweaty palms, Ryouta whispered a prayer. The toddlers eventually joined him in prayer, in a desperate attempt to stay safe.

Meanwhile, Yuzuki ran towards the street. Her stamina and endless energy did her well, for once. After a few minutes, she was all away across the road. She took refuge in a convenience store with many other fearful attendees. She tried to lighten the mood with her usual jokes and puns but got no results. Bummer.

Yuanfen's mind was racing. She managed to find a hiding place under the slide of a nearby playground, but her mother and father were nowhere to be found. The monster was a good distance away from _her_ but that barely quelled her fear.

Mitsuki, on the other hand, wasn't doing so well. Having spent all of her time evacuating people, she hadn't found a place to hide. Yuanfen _could_ call out to her, but that would expose her location to not only her mother but to the Chromadevil as well.

Her only rational choice was to stay put and hide. Any other person would do that.

But if there was one thing that Yuanfen Zhao wasn't: it was rational.

She got up and ran without much thought at all. As much as she cared for her own self preservation, a safe life without her mother wasn't a happy one. She'd rather risk her safety to ensure her mother's. She grabbed a twig and hurled it in the Chromadevil's direction, drawing it's attention.

 **"YUANFEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"** Mitsuki screamed. Yuanfen felt the unfamiliar terror in her voice. Of course, she had heard her mother yell before, but not like this. It was desperate, undignified, and absolutely ear-shattering. This desperation only made the monster stronger. They gained power from human emotion, meaning the stronger the emotion, the stronger the Scout.

Only then did she realize that what she had done was life-threatening. The Chromadevilt started barreling... right towards her. She let out a terrified scream and ran as fast as her legs could take her. Even as her legs grew sore, and her breathing grew weak, she had no choice but to keep running. What would happen if she allowed herself to rest? What would happen if she stopped? She didn't know, and she didn't want to find out.

Once again, Yuanfen and her mother were separated. From the corner of her eye, She noticed an alleyway across the street that was so thin that the Chromadevil couldn't fit through the gap and follow her. An escape, finally. Yuanfen changed her direction and used the last of her strength to get across the street (the cars had all stopped due to the evacuation) and hide in the alley. She sat on a milk crate for a moment, her legs burned with such immense pain that standing became a struggle.

Yuanfen looked through her backpack, for something that could quell her pain. The normally vigilant Yuanfen had forgotten most of her first aid equipment in her excitement to meet Cœur. Of course, she forgot it all when she needed it most. What terrible luck. Not only had she been forced to go to school, but there was a monster attack on her birthday. Of all the days to attack, why today?

As Yuanfen continued to shuffle through her backpack, her eyes rested on something she had never seen before. It looked kind of like the envelope that contained her tickets from earlier. But of course, she gave that away. So what could this be? Near the envelope was a little tin, which she opened to find a set of stamps.

She hesitantly shook it, trying to get a feel for what might be inside. Maybe this was some trick from her mom? Maybe it had money or some other birthday gift inside? Regardless, Yuanfen's curiosity overcame her and she peeled the envelope open...

What happened next was something she never expected.

It burst open, and beams of light began to spill from it until the alleyway was long gone.

\------

Yuanfen was blinded by the ethereal light that emerged from the envelope in her hands. The fear she was feeling suddenly melted away, replaced by a sudden calm foreign to the girl. The light was strangely warm. Comforting, even. It reminded her of an embrace from her mother.

The park, the alley, the ceremony, and the hideous beast attacking it all became a distant memory. Yuanfen started to get a better look at the environment around her. To her surprise the light was everywhere: it spread as far as her eyes could see, it was even under her red mary janes. It almost felt like she was teleported to a new world.

Suddenly, a strange creature pierced through the magic sphere and approached her. Yuanfen's eyes widened in excitement as soon as she could make out the shape of it. A fairy! A real-deal fairy!!

Her wings were a soft red hue that glistened in the light around them, matched by her cherry-red hair pierced by streaks of striking silver. The fairy wore a pair of glasses, befitting of her seemingly old age. Draped across her neck were a set of twinkling pearls.

"So you're the Precure, huh?" The fairy groaned aloud, "Buckle up kid, this is gonna be ROUGH-rosi." 

"The WHAT-" Yuanfen barely processed what was just said. Her mind was racing like a freight train.

"Oohhhh boy... You're a fangirl aren't you?" She groaned, "I swear they're always fans-rosi."

Yuanfen merely nodded.

"Okay, Okay Listen up kid. You've got the chance of a lifetime right now. My name is Rosita and I'm Cure Cœur's partner-rosi. I help her out... and stuff-rosi." The fairy gestured to the envelope resting in Yuanfen's hands, "That's a Transformation Carrier. They appear when people manifest strong emotions after coming of age. Well, at least that was the case with Cure Cœur-rosi."

Yuanfen barely understood a single word, "Transformation C-Carriers??"

"Basically they're something you can channel your energy into to transform into a Pretty Cure... They can look like whatever you want them to, but they're all functionally the same-rosi. I don't know why yours looks like _that_ though." Rosita gestured to the envelope in her hands.

"So... basically, I can use this to be like Cœur?" Yuanfen's excitement took control and she began to jump up and down. Not even the sharp pain in her legs could stop her now.

"Calm down. You need to understand what you're getting into-rosi." The fairy yelled at Yuanfen, which instantly brought the girl to the harsh reality they both inhabited.

"I totally understand what I'm getting into." Yuanfen huffed. "A life as a beautiful and glamorous heroine like Cure Cœur!"

"A DANGEROUS life." Rosita shot back.

Yuanfen stopped in her tracks and her skin turned a milky white.

The fairy was red in the face, angered by the girl's naivety. "You really think Cœur has it easy? She risks her life for others all the time for no reward! She doesn't get to choose when the monsters attack, she can't just fight when she feels like it! She can't take a sick day or a vacation-rosi. She must fight because nobody else will-rosi! She's not a cartoon character or an actor, Cure Cœur is a HERO."

In that moment Yuanfen's idealistic fantasy was torn to shreds. The life she had imagined for Cœur, the perfect life she had dreamed of. It wasn't real. Whoever Cœur was, she struggled too... just like everyone else. Becoming a Precure wouldn't solve all her problems nor would it allow her to live a cartoonish fantasy. It meant fighting and getting hurt, all for what she believed in. But was she even up for that? Was the girl who could barely ride the subway by herself strong enough for that?

"I-I'm... I-I had no... idea." Yuanfen began to feel her eyes well up with salty tears. "I'm sorry..."

Rosita bit her small lips. As annoyed as she was, seeing such an innocent child cry only brought back memories that are best forgotten. "Kid, don't cry, _please_. I just need you to understand. By accepting this job, you're taking on a massive burden." The fairy calmly approached Yuanfen, "Evil waits for nobody-rosi. You'll need to fight, even when you're scared or hurt. I believe you can do it, I saw you save your mom back there, that was really brave-rosi. But what I believe doesn't matter, do you believe you can do this?"

Yuanfen began to contemplate her decision, "I'm... I'm not sure."

In her first act of genuine affection, Rosita embraced Yuanfen, "I'm sure Cure Cœur can handle this by herself, y'know. If you don't want to do this, you don't have to! It's your decision, you can say no. I wouldn't blame you, this is some scary stuff-rosi." The fairy smiled.

Of course, she was scared. She was always scared. Scared of getting hurt, scared of humiliation, but most of all, She was afraid of letting her idol down. But she had to do this. This had always been her dream, right? This was her chance to get noticed by Cure Cœur. She couldn't back down when she was this close to her dream. It was merely inches away... All she needed to do was reach out for it.

"I can do this," Yuanfen replied confidently. False confidence, sure, but confidence nonetheless.

In that moment, she had proven her resolve to the hesitant fairy... but also to herself. Yuanfen held her envelope with clammy, terrified hands.

She took a long deep breath, preparing for her new life. Her old uneventful life as Yuanfen Zhao was over, it was time to start anew. It was time to be reborn.

 **"Let me send my heart to you!"** Yuanfen screamed with all her might.

Yuanfen placed one of her stamps onto the envelope with a cheeky grin on her face.

Lights of every color shot out of it, completely enveloping Yuanfen.

A set of crayons manifested from the light around her and Yuanfen started to draw her ideal magical girl design onto the white canvas of a dress. Once her "masterpiece" was complete, she clapped her hands and the childish blemishes of a coloring book page disappeared in a flash, and the colors she scribbled on became one with the fabric itself.

With excited eyes, Yuanfen grabbed her newborn creation. Anxious to finally wear it, she pulled it over her head and her arms popped out of the sleeve holes.

She clicked her heels together, forming a pair of white boots that reached slightly under her knees. Yuanfen then bent down and used the crayons to add little details. Once she was satisfied, she clicked her heels together once more and the design was finalized. She did the same with her gloves and her necklace (Which was heart-shaped, just like her idol's).

Now for the intimidating part. The hair. All magical girls have really cute hair! It's basically a requirement. Yuanfen took a second to think of the kind of hairstyle she'd like.

'How about pigtails-?'

Before she could even finish her thought, her hair grew at an alarming speed. Despite being more than a bit scared by this development, she swiftly put it into two low ponytails.

Next, Yuanfen started to fold up her heartvelope, hoping to place it into... A pocket or something? Instead, the Heartvelope transformed into a little heart charm that fit perfectly on her headband.

After much work, Yuanfen felt like her magical look was complete.

As the world around her began to return to its normal state, Yuanfen couldn't help but feel proud of herself. Now ready to face the world and the battle ahead, Yuanfen struck a pose like all of her favorite superheroines. She raised her voice and let out an assertive cry.

**"The Precure of the calm and caring rose! First Class Love! Cure Fěn Hóng Sè!"**

(Art by Izzy Love/Yuni) 

"Cure Fěn Hóng Sè...?" She looked down at herself. None of this made a lick of sense... She just got approached by a fairy and now she was a Precure? Was this the result of something she ate? Were the apple slices rotten? Did they make her hallucinate?

Though Fěn could contemplate and worry about how this happened for hours on end, the Chromadevil grew impatient with her and swung its fist wildly in her direction, trying its best to reach her through the alleyway.

**_"EEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAA"_ **

Cure Fěn ran as fast as she could, which to her surprise, was much faster than normal. So fast, in fact, that she ran face-first into a tree at the edge of the park. "That...That will leave a mark," she groaned.

Rosita facepalmed, "Cure Fěn, focus! Cure Cœur isn't here, and it's up to YOU to save everyone here. I hate to say it, but your face doesn't matter." Rosita floated towards Fěn and examined her attire, "any idea what your weapon is? You've gotta have a weapon, right? Summon something, anything, quickly-rosi!"

"O-Okay, okay. I'll think of something."

Of course, she was under pressure, and her quick thinking was led astray. Her first thought? A Rake. Like the thing people use for leaves. Maybe it was because there was one leaning against the tree she crashed into? Maybe. An obnoxious, sparkly, pink rake formed in her hands. She smiled sheepishly at Rosita.

Rosita covered her mouth with her hands and let out some profanities.

"Just... don't get yourself killed, kid-rosi."

"...Got it"

\------

Momoka was mortified when she saw what was going on at the park. In the commotion of the evacuation, she barely found herself room to breathe. The redhead was going against the waves of people towards the battlefield.

Luckily for Momoka, She and Quinn were separated in the chaos of the evacuation. The last thing she needed was someone questioning her. Momoka's mind raced as she made her way to the public bathrooms adjacent to the park.

She slammed the door to the bathroom behind her. Alone, at last, Momoka finally let her guard down. And the tears began to flow.

"Stop crying, you have a job to do," she murmured, slapping her cheek. She had let her fear get the best of her, and now she felt like her sorrow would as well. Pathetic. Truly Pathetic.

Momoka's thoughts ventured back to what someone had once told her. Words that were etched into her mind, ones that she followed and obeyed without fail.

**_"You don't get to choose when the monsters attack, you can't just fight when you feel like it! You can't take a sick day or a vacation. Because evil waits for nobody."_ **

Yet her fears and sadness, for the very first time, had complete control over her. Her muscles were stiff and motionless. All she could do was cry. Of course, an average girl would cry after a day like this. But Momoka Masami was far from average.

Momoka was pulled from her despair by the sound of shattering glass. A massive tuft of black had slammed right into the window with enough strength to break it. The window was far above her so she could barely make out what she was seeing, but she could make out what seemed to be human hair. Two, unbelievably massive, pigtails.

It was a person. Panic seeped through her veins as she desperately tried to listen to what was going on...

**She recognized that voice.**

\------

Fěn wiped the sweat from her brow as she stood up to face her adversary. The monster was giving her a hard time: At first, being thrown around like a ragdoll wasn't _that_ bad, but she was running out of energy, and fast.

"I-If I'm gonna be your toy, treat me with some respect! I don't know, brush my hair or sew me dresses... just don't throw me around like I'm a worthless piece of plastic!!" Fěn yelled as she charged at the Chromadevil, rake in hand. She landed one or two good hits with her rake before being grabbed by her pigtails and being tossed across the park over the treetops right into a cold, hard, wall.

"M-Mistakes were made..." She grumbled, "This is what I get for being careless... I should have thought this through..."

The Confident Cure Fěn Hóng Sè withered away with every blow. For the first time in her life, she felt like she could make a difference. That she could change this world for the better with her own hands. Yet, she fell to her first adversary. Her story was set to close before it even began.

She felt tears roll down her cheeks as the monster that terrorized her prepared its final blow. The killing shot. Fěn thought about all the things she had never got to do in her short ten years. She had never met Cure Cœur, She'd never learn to drive or go to highschool (or even middle school for that matter). Hell, she had never gotten the chance to blow out her birthday candles.

Fěn shut her eyes and tensed up in fear. The blow was coming. Any minute now...

But, she wasn't dead yet. Instead of facing her inevitable demise, she heard the sound of... footsteps? Was someone here to save her? Or, was it god coming to escort her to heaven?

 **"I... I WON'T LET YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER,"** a confident voice from afar rang through Yuanfen's ears.

No way...

It can't be...

"Cure Cœur?"

The heroine stood with a face of unfamiliar rage across her lips. Summoning an elegant weapon, the cure readied herself to fight. With great precision, Cure Cure Cœur threw her spear and her perfect aim had landed the javelin right in the Chromadevil's chest. It stumbled backward in pain before tumbling to the ground.

Cure Fěn's eyes welled with tears of happiness at the sight of her idol, "You're really here?"

Cœur turned to her and smiled, "I'm sorry I'm late... Wanna finish this brat off?" She said, pointing to the struggling Chromadevil.

Fěn nodded. Perhaps it was shock or exhaustion, but the fledgling cure could barely speak.

"Okay, Hang tight!" The cure said as she ran off to face the Chromadevil, leaving Cure Fěn behind.

\------

Fěn watched from a distance as the heroine delicately exchanged blows with the beast, each stronger than the last. Fěn tightly held her sparkly pink rake with clammy hands. Though she was hoping to fight alongside Cœur, she found herself unable and unwilling. Not only could she not keep up with her, but the incident from earlier left her afraid to fight again.

She desperately wanted to help, but her fear kept her chained to the ground like a flightless bird while Cœur took to the skies alone.

While Fěn was lost in thought, Cœur found herself in sudden trouble. So much was on her mind that she wasn't as vigilant and the Chromadevil had gotten to her while her back was turned. As fast as the battle had turned to favor the Precure, it had once again changed to favor the Chromadevil.

It took a moment for Fěn to realize what was happening, but when she did, seeing her idol in danger sprung her into action. She hurled her rake at the Chromadevil, and while her aim was far worse than Cœur's, at least it drew the fiend's attention, freeing Cœur. The rake bounced off its round stomach and landed on the ground with the head of the rake far away. Cure Fěn's special weapon broke in half on her first day. Wow.

She picked up her "rake" and suddenly, it began to glow softly. Intrigued by this sudden development, the long-absent Rosita, who was hiding in the treetops, approached Fěn. They both watched in awe as the rake transformed into an elegant staff. A much more fitting weapon for a Precure compared to a gardening tool.

Rosita burst out laughing, "The weapon trolled you! That's golden-rosi!" the fairy could barely control her words as the laughter overcame her, "I-In all of my years, I have never seen anything like this-rosi. You're sure something, Fěn!!"

Cœur took a break from her fight to call out to the pair, "Rosita, do me a favor and teach her how to use it. I can't hold this guy back forever y'know!"

Rosita groaned, "Fine-rosi... So like, focus your energy on it... or something. I dunno."

"T-That's not helpful," the fledgling Precure pouted.

"Uhhh... I really don't know how to describe it-rosi," the fairy pondered, "just, like, try really hard and put your back into it."

"...I-If you say so."

Even with the little instruction, after enough trying the staff began to emanate a soft rosy glow which developed into a blinding light. Overwhelmed, Fěn looked to Rosita for guidance, "w-what do I do with it?"

"Aim it at the fricken kaiju, duh," The fairy replied rather bluntly. "Oh, and think of a marketable catchphrase first. Those are cool."

Fěn didn't understand why being "cool" was important right now, but it was best to roll with it. She couldn't disappoint Rosita or Cure Cœur, not after she had come so far. The Precure took a deep breath and took aim...

**"Pretty Cure...**

**Blushing Bouquet!!!"**

A massive ray of light hit the scout, forming pink flowers of every shape and size. The Chromadevil rested in the center of the bouquet of flowers as the comforting scents sent the monster into a peaceful slumber. Finally, the Chromadevil faded to dust and the flowers turned to rogue petals that danced across the skies.

**"Love Delivery... Success!"**

Cœur meekly approached Fěn as the dust began to settle and the petals fell to the ground, "um... thank you for your help," she mumbled, fear seeping into her tone. Only now had the Precure realized that, with the appearance of Cure Fěn Hóng Sè, she had a new partner. Buried memories of her old partner began to flow through her mind, but she managed to shake them off. After all, a new partner was a fresh start. It'd be best to make a good first impression.

Fěn looked around the park that was once home to the lavish festival. Everything had fallen into disarray: streamers laid torn on the grass and the chairs that were once set in neat rows had been scattered across the battlefield like toy soldiers. The tree that Cure Fěn face-planted into had tipped over, leaving a small stump in its place.

"So..." Cœur trailed off, "you really did a great job out there."

"R-Really? That means alot coming from you," Fěn peeped.

"Well...uh, best be off!" Cœur said with a smile before she ran off into the distance.

Though her exit was abrupt, Fěn didn't mind. Even though the day had been long, painful, and exhausting, she couldn't help but feel proud of what she had achieved. More importantly, she looked forward to what was to come.

\------

It took a few hours to set up the chairs, and seat all the attendees once more. Yuanfen was exhausted, of course. Her legs burned with pain, but her satisfaction burned brighter. Not only had she met, and fought alongside, THE Cure Cœur but she really did feel a lot more mature. She no longer felt like the girl who was afraid to ride the subway by herself. She was a brave, strong Precure.

Of course, she was still scared of most things... but growing up a little bit every day was good enough for her. At least she wasn't stagnant anymore.

"Next Person!" Mitsuki called out from afar and Yuanfen was sent back into reality. Despite meeting Cure Cœur hours earlier, she still found herself in line for her meet and greet session. She came here (and went through all the trouble of fighting a Kaiju-sized Chromadevil) only to meet Cœur and despite the strange turn of events, she wasn't going to miss this chance.

Yuanfen donned a confident smile as she walked up to meet her idol, with her unopened Cure Cœur deluxe doll in hand.

"Hello there, What's your name?" Cœur asked with a smile.

She handed the doll to her idol, "Y-Yuanfen Zhao!"

Cœur's face lit up as she readied her sharpie, "What a pretty name! Do you have a nickname?"

"Fennie is fine."

"Got it. This doll is pretty rare, right? I even don't have one," Cœur giggled. "I am thankful to have such a dedicated fan."

Yuanfen stared at her in shock, "You don't have all of your dolls?"

She sighed, "no, they're made by a third party."

"Third-party? What about the first and second parties?" Yuanfen asked, perplexed.

The Precure covered her face with her gloved hands, hiding laughter, "You're adorable... What I mean to say is, the dolls don't go through me. They're made by somebody else." She said while swiftly writing a message on the front of the box. The very autograph Yuanfen had waited her entire life for. Strangely, however, she then flipped the box over and continued to write, this time quickly ith messier handwriting. Yuanfen paid little mind to it.

Cœur knelt down to Yuanfen's level and prepared herself for the camera, "smile, they're taking our picture," She whispered to Yuanfen as she struck her iconic pose. Yuanfen was so elated that taking a photo, for once, didn't bother her. The new Yuanfen, Cure Fěn Hóng Sè, shouldn't be camera shy.

**Click... Snap!**

The camera flashed before them both, and just like that their meeting was over. What a shame. Yuanfen waved to her idol and walked away. Though it was short, she couldn't help but be satisfied. Her tenth birthday was really not as mundane as she was expecting it to be. Not only had she met her hero, but she had become one herself.

It took Yuanfen quite a few minutes to finally examine her autographed doll box.

_'Have a Magical Day - Cure Cœur'_

Yuanfen smiled. What a cute autograph. However, what really surprised her was the writing on the back of the box.

_'Cure Fěn, here's my email: momokamasami@gmail.com'_

Yuanfen was in shock. First of all, Cure Cœur knew her identity? Second, she gave away her Email? Not only that... but the name Momoka Masami sounded awfully familiar. Too bad she couldn't remember where she knew that name. Well, whatever, there was no use dwelling on it.

\------

The moonlight peeked through the curtains reflecting onto Yuanfen's various figures of Cure Cœur that sat upon her shelves. Her autographed doll stood in the center of them all, now the crowned jewel of her collection.

Yuanfen was still in shock over what happened that day. She felt strangely confused yet at the same time, excited for the adventures that were yet to come. Yuanfen thought back to the news reports she saw when she got home. All of the most prolific news channels were all covering her. She knew that Cure Cœur getting a new partner WOULD make the news... but this much news?

It made her a little anxious, having so many eyes on her, but she knew this would be the case when she said yes to the job. At the very least, her life as Yuanfen Zhao would remain private.

Yuanfen thought back to what Cure Cœur said through her emails. Their conversation was brief, but the details were telling: There would be two other cures joining them at some point. And that they'd be her age... That concerned her. Who would they be? Would they even like her? What if they were mean?

She hastily shook her head, trying to clear away the intrusive thoughts that plagued her.

'Worry about that issue when it comes! Besides, Momma said I needed to make friends my age anyway.'

Finally, Yuanfen was able to calm herself and slowly she drifted to sleep, accompanied by dreams of the story that had only just begun.

\------

The night had long past fallen, the world was at a standstill. The bustling streets of Kaleidoscope City were in slumber, only the dim lights from the streetlamps remained. Piercing through the shadows was a lone light, illuminating from a flashlight.

Mitsuki Zhao gripped the light with sweaty, shaking hands. She tried to be discreet in her movements as she moved around her bedroom. Her husband, Ju-long, remained sleeping softly in the bed they shared. She swiftly shone the light on the digital clock on the wall.

**3:00 AM**

'Perfect'

Mitsuki crept through the halls of the apartment, only stopping when she reached Yuanfen's bedroom door. She took a long, deep breath as she pushed the door open. Though it creaked, Yuanfen wasn't drawn from the realm of slumber.

'Thank God.'

She thought to herself as she pointed the light into Yuanfen's room. Mitsuki scanned the room with the light with great care. She planned to keep no stone unturned, but fortunately, Yuanfen didn't bother to hide anything.

There they were.

Resting on her desk with the pens, pencils, and crayons...

The Heartvelope and the Prestamps.

**"Aw shit. Here we go again."**

** Chapter 2 Preview **

Yuanfen is assigned a project, and her partner is the local loner and fellow Precure fan, Ryouta Asuka. The perceptive boy is quick to grow suspicious of Yuanfen, putting her identity in danger. Will Yuanfen be able to keep her big secret from Ryouta?

Next Time on Love Sent! Motto♡Motto PreCure: **Raging Passion, Cure Rojo Skates to Victory!!**


End file.
